The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound measurement probes, and more particularly to phased array ultrasound measurement probes.
Ultrasound measurement probes are used to inspect test objects in order identify and/or characterize defects, flaws, and other anomalies in the test object. Phased array ultrasound measurement probes are particularly useful in measuring the thickness of materials subject to corrosion or other wear. Use of ultrasound measurement probes generally causes wear on the probe itself until the probe is worn down, resulting in the entire probe being replaced. A probe may be replaced if a probe with a longer cable length is desired, such as when scanning a larger area. A probe may also be replaced if a different test controller is used, as test controller manufacturers may use probe connectors with different configurations.